Ravenhawks Adventrous tale of wonderbolt academy
by bronyravenhawk
Summary: (Warning sexual content) ravenhawk tells of his "adventures"


Greetings this is Ravenhawk, the fastest, most intelligent, noble pegasus in all of you may say "I'm tooting my horn." Well allow me to share with you a glorious tale. This is my story of the Wonderbolts Academy and The Locker Room Escapade...

I arrived that day steering my airship like a boss with its sails propelling the ship forward. Its speed was insanely fast and I was cruising without a care. Some of the jealous stallions said I flew an airship because I was terrible at flying with my 're just speaking out of their asses. I can most assuredly tell you I would not be at Wonderbolt Academy if I was not.

After attaching my ship to the post at edge of the docks, I leaped onto the clouds above. The academy loomed in front of me and I scrambled to make my way into the main hall. Today I started in the lecture hall. Here they will drill the dynamics of lift in our heads nonstop. Somehow I managed to entertain myself. During these lectures I sat next to young mare name, Lily. She was a cheerleader for the Wonderbolts but she came to the lectures begrudgingly because their stunt coach believed that all cheerleaders needed an education. I can imagine their groans when they heard that! However, I am rather glad they are here. Lily was the sexiest, most godly of them all. The way her flank swayed when she trotted. The way her eyelashes closed slowly over beautiful eyes. She was a goddess.

I sat down next to Lily as she whispered intensely with another cheerleader, probably some absurd gossip. I sat my books down and kicked back in the chair, trying to appear cool.

"Who's teaching today, Llllllily?" I stretched her name out, trying to seem sly. I already knew who it was since I totally admired our teacher but I asked anyways.

"Fleetfoot, Raven, and stop drooling. At least look like you are paying attention. I don't want you to get detention," she remarked and then added softly."I'd rather you come see me at cheer practice." I raised my eyebrow.

I guess I'll have to save the drooling until then, " I said jokingly.

"Raven, you're lucky I don't slap you right now," she attempted to say sternly but ended up letting some giggles.

Fleetfoot walked in, thus beginning the boring lecture and I continued to flirt with Lily. After the lecture I went to practice and about four hours or so later training was knowing what ensure else to do, I made my way to gym to see cheer practice. I didn't think that they had cheer practice on Tuesdays and I never remembered Lily ever going to cheer on Tuesdays but I assumed it was a new change.

When I entered the gym, Lilly was leaning against the door. Suddenly I heard a click. The door had closed by itself and been locked. "Hello, Raven, Can you...take off your jacket?" Lilly said, sensuously. I turned my head, slowly slinking off my jacket and I noticed to my pleasure that she was not in her typical wonderbolt cheer t-shirt but she was wearing nothing at all. (although not unusual for ponies it was rare for lilly) I stared at her large breasts as I looked at her longingly and I obeyed and practically threw my jacket off. "my someones a bit enthusiastic" she said as she rubbed her thigh.

I walked toward her and attempted to make the first move but she quickly grabbed hold of me with lust that I had not anticipated. it was obvious she was waiting for this for a long time.

she grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss and I quickly kissed her back and after many passionate kisses she brought me to the gym matt where she laid me down and moved her head towards my crotch.

She began to suck on my penis with intensity and after a minute she moved up towards my abs and ran her hoove and over them and she said "your turn" I raised my hands and gripped her breasts and I fondled them slowly and then I began to suck on them as lilly gave off few moans of pleasure.

She stroked my hair lightly and then she turned onto her side and I climbed over her and with my hooves I brushed her hair aside and with my now erect penis I began to fuck her violently and after Icummed latter we laid on the matt panting and I held her hand as we looked up to the ceiling.

Little did I know at the time Lily was filming it..but not to blackmail me but to show her friends as proof she fucked me which would start a sort of competition that all the cheerleaders and eventually all the female wonderbolts to Fuck a wise and fast ravenhawk.

End of chapter 1

Ah welcome again what is it this time may I ask? Another tale of mine of the same nature of last? I will not ask what you do with these just don't tell me.

So of course I am ravenhawk the fastest and the brightest flyer in all of cloudsdale and it is obvious all the girls wanted me I mean what can I say lilly really was impressed.

so again I started my day like any other and I arrived upon my airship but this time I hit an air pocket which sent me soaring off the ship and I landed…..right under a cheering skirt. I was pleased at what I saw but then I remembered my airship was out of control so I leaped up only to be pushed down by the owner of said skirt and I looked up to see that busty mare brunette named Emma "hey ravenhawk enjoying the view?" she asked as she giggle "eh...yes but my..airship" I said stuttering. "Oh dont worry about that I had that taken care of" she said. I had a feeling this was going somewhere…

I looked at Emma and I saw the lust in her eyes "so raven you're the fastest even faster than fleetfo-" "im not faster than fleetfoot" I interrupted "So modest when it comes to your idol hmmm raven "she said as she ran her hooves through my hair. "I suppose. what is it that you are looking for emma?" I asked though im not simpleton and I already knew what she was after."oh raven don't play dumb how about you come with me to my house since you and I called in sick" she said lustfully. called in sick? well it seems she has been planning this perhaps she even placed the air pocket...if so im impressed with her math...and her initiative. "oh hm that does sound...nice" I said with a sly smile as her own airship swept over. she was the only other student with an airship.

We boarded the the large barge like ship and I asked with curiosity "where do you live? do live on campus?" she responded with a grin as she opened the door to the main cabin "no silly I live here" and I walked into the room with a small table a couch and a large bed …..with no apparent dressers her panties were strewn about and posters of the cheer team were everywhere. "so raven you know I cheer extra loud for you do want me to show you one of my stunts? r" she said lustfully and I must admit I was quite turned on my everything around me and I noticed a little bastard in my pants started to rise"oooh please do" I said with a drool starting to leave my mouth.

She slowly began to take off her shirt and toss it aside revealing she was not wearing a bra and her breasts. she took my hoof in hers and whispered in my ear "my maybe its time that you gave me that jacket" I handed her my jacket and she set it on top of one of her panties and she returned to me as she stroked my abs and moved her hooves places they shouldn't be. I Moved towards that couch first and she jumped onto and rolled onto her side and I began to eat her pussy and after a few minutes I sat back as she grabbed me and laid a few passionate kisses and she moved closer to my now fully erect penis.

"I someone is standing" she said as she took my dick and began to suck hard then she turned on her back and handed me a condom which I quickly put on and began to fuck her and with each thrust she moaned with pleasure "oh raven you really are the strongest on the team" she said.

After I camed later we fell into her bed exhausted and I woke up the next day and saw she was under my arm sleeping peacefully. I stepped out of bed and looked through the window to see my airship tied up neatly. she must of had an accomplice because there was no way she left the bed at all. I grabbed my jacket and wrote my number down and left it on the table and promptly left.

Again I had no idea the airship was bugged or that I that the footage would eventually be found by fleetfoot but who would rather than turn me in...would later join the collection of tapes.

End chapter 2

You want to hear another tale? i will not push you on what you do with these but i suppose its not pleasant for me….

So just after leaving emma's airship i hurried to school. I hurried to get ready and brush my teeth and my hair and clean up anything left of the other day. i quickly tied the ship up and got out so far the day had gone without incident though that would not last. i made my way to the lectures like everyday. after the lectures and training was over i made my way to the mechanic shop where i was working on a replacement to my airship a VTOL jet like vehicle. i grabbed my wrench and my blow torch and rolled under the ship.

after about an hour i rolled out from under the ship to look up at another student and the shop class named lucy who was a redhead with a scottish accent...and rather large knockers. she always wore a grey apron and a leather skirt in shop but in a weird way it just made her more attractive.

"aye lad what ya working on ya hunk?" she said with an heavy accent which in my opinon once again was quite attractive. "just a combination of model 8 parts with some Vtol engines its got quite the living quarters perhaps i'll move into here instead of the dorms."i said with pride. at this point i was blind at what lucy was attempting. "Aye it looks mighty fine like yourself mind if i take that for a test drive?" she said with such a thick accent i couldn't determine if she meant me or the ship….i decided both.

"well i suppose that would be fine as i just finished installing the fuel cells" we signed out on the list for a test drive and we both stepped into the ship and i fired up the engines and the ship responded beautifully and we went soaring into the sky and as we took a sharp turn lucy fell into my lap...i engaged autopilot. "Ravenhawk ya know i always found you quite attractive…" she said blushing and it was then that she placed a kiss upon my lips…"well...lucy" i said as i kissed back. we sat there like that for a few minutes until the love in her eyes became lust and we moved to the couch lining he back of the cabin its leather quite welcoming. I laid her down and stroked her hair with my hoof "aye lad get your arse over here" she said her voice full of lust. i climbed onto the couch as she tore my jacket off and tossed her own clothes of revealing bolth out bodie:my abs and my large wings and her large breasts and her long curly hair and nimble wings.

She began by rubbing her breasts and climbing over me as i sliped a condom on and i let her feel the my power. "oh raven laddy ya really are the strongest" she said "you're not the first to say that lassy and dont forget the most intelligent" i said i a fake scottish accent. "dont forget overwhelmingly modest" she said as she moaned.

At the moment camed the ship broke the sound barrier.

End chapter 3

(this goes on for a while without any action if you know what i mean,scroll down to the underlined area where the fun starts)

Well i suppose you have come for yet another tale of my "adventures" at wonderbolt academy. I have quite the lustful tale today and it involves well…..ill just start at the beginning.

You see i had just arrived at the academy for the day when over the loudspeakers:"attention all class officers and wonderbolts please be in formal attire and ready to present to the legion" shit that meant i had to be in me formal uniform which would take forever to put on by myself…

Lily and emma saw my distress as i hurriedly started looking through my airship for my officers attire and they quickly surrounded me and started helping me put it on (as they were cheerleaders they did not present but they seem to be enjoying helping me.

They helped take off my jacket and put on the Navy blue wool uniform...normally i would die of heatstroke but thats one of the perks at this elevation it being nice and cool all the time. They buttoned it up and lilly was the first to speak "ravenhawk this kind of suits you" she said seriously because this still was a visit from the legion which never meant anything good.

Me and about 19 other officers lined the blue marble steps leading to the main entrance. we stood and saluted as a large ship landed nearby and guard pegasus landed after it. A large ramp opened from the belly of the ship and two Mares in silver clad armor stepped slowly out. We all saluted in unison as they walked past. "at ease soldiers!" the one said in a barking tone...which i found overwhelmingly attractive. the one on the right walked up to my friend Falcon and noticed one of the brass buttons on his coat was missing "you there don't you know how to present your self"she scolded. "you're all a bunch of cannon fodder!"they both said simultaneously. The one on the left walked up to be and looked me up and down. i didn't flinch but i noticed their was more than a uniform inspection going on in those i eyes as they looked longingly. "one fine soldier" she said her voice betraying little. "Now we came here to see how the tax dollars are being spent and if this sorry excuse for a school can train em right!" she barked it was obvious she was back to business.

With that we were put through the hoops. We trained brutally for hours until the final exercise that i dreaded came….The engine as it was nicknamed. A large jet engine capable of surpassing the speed of sound only the catch is that there is a small chamber in side. A pegasus resides in the chamber as the engine progressive flies faster and you must keep pace or be slammed into the back of the capsule. The goal is to reach the red button near the front though as you are constantly pushed back

wonderbolt after wonderbolt was placed in that infernal contraption all failed, it was my turn and i felt numb as i entered through the hatch and i awaited the sound of the engines starting and for this piece of junk to slide along the track.

The engines started and the room started to move and i started fly as the capsule accelerated and i flew as fast as i could and when i reached the five minute mark we were about to go faster than the speed of sound and thats when it happened...the sonic boom...only it wasn't the capsule it was...me and almost 6 seconds later the capsule had its own sonic boom and i punched the button and the engine abruptly stopped. The engine skidded along the tracks and i stepped out to be greeted by the two mare legion officers "your some soldier,perhaps you'd like to join the legion" they said as they looked somewhat lustfully at me. "eh..sorry i like being a wonderbolt" i told them with firmness "to bad you've been drafted!" they said with desperation "i don't think it works that way but i could pay the fee" i told them with more firmness "of our branch does not accept bits we will require payment in a different manner" and with that they walked off.

i decided to go home and get some rest.

i fell asleep almost immediately and woke up some hours later...but not in my dorm. I awoke to the sound of powerful jet engines probably class 2 and i noticed i was handcuffed to a wall. Suddenly a bright light filled my vision. "hello ravenhawk " The two mare officers stepped out from the shadows but this time not in armor but in black leather that revealed much of the body...they were carrying whips. The one on left spoke up "i'm raith and she is my sister duna and we have collected you as payment to compensate the fact your are not joining the legion. the deal is your are our toy for the night then you can go back to your life you handsome hunk" she said with a different personality than just earlier that day when she marched up those steps.

Raith moved in first with a quick crack of her whip..i didnt flinch and then she was on me. She ran her hooves through my hair and my abs and then she made her way to my crotch where she began sucking violently. And then from my left duna whips my arm and then undoes a strap on her suit revealing her breasts she then moves her breasts towards my face. "so champion why don't you milk the mare" she said with a lustful laugh And i obeyed and i sucked on her large tits as raith continued with the..oral session...After a few minutes duna moved towards raith and the sucked on each others tits….so they were bi? This is getting better and better. They sucked on each others tits then moved over to me and wiped me a few time and then raith climbed ontop of me and shoved her pussy in my face then she bent over just close enough for me to fuck her doggy style and as i was doing so duna grabbing raiths tittys. As i camed they said to me "we accept this as payment in full" and with that i was given back my jacket and ushered off the ship as it landed back at the academy and i was having to start a new day with little rest but i mean it was worth it.

End chapter 4


End file.
